zeropediafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pokemony
"No pokemony były kultowe. Najlepszy był Pikachu" - typowy Polak o Pokemonach. "Pika Pika Pika ĆÓ!" - Pikachu o Pokemonach. Pokemony (Ang. Pokemon) - seria gier (chociaż w Polsce bardziej znanych jako Anime) która rozrosła się na świat niczym wirus. Główne postacie Ash Ketchum - nieśmiertelny dzieciak. Jego pokemonem jest Pikachu (z jakiegoś powodu.). Pikachu (pl. Pikaczu) - żółty, przepopularyzowany przez co inne Poki cierpią - wszyscy go łapią "Bo on jezd f bajce!!!!11ONEONE". Nie chce ewoluować bo ma focha. Mimo zajawki na Ketchup, wcale nie tyje. Sczwana bestia. Brock - skośnooki murzyn. Hołduje zasadzie rozwiązłości, próbuje poderwać wszystkie kobiety jakie napotka. Nikt nie wie jak wyglądają jego oczy, przypuszcza się iż jest to tajemnica rządowa. Misty - za chuda ruda dziewczyna. Nosi szelki (ponownie, z jakiegoś powodu) Zespół ER - dwójka niedorobionych gangsterów, którzy zostali wklejeni żeby być śmieszni. Mają Meowtha który jest równie nieśmieszny. Atrybuty Pokeball (Poke-piłka) - kula daje fula która służy do ciskania w Pokemony i w zależności od umiejętności złapanie ich. Tazosy - atrybut każdego szanującego się (W szczególności Polskiego) fana Pokemonów. Tekturowe (tudzież metalowe) kółka z wizerunkami pokemonów i czasami ich ewolucji na odwrocie. Karty - nikt nie umie grać, każdy zbiera. Im rzadsze, tym lepsze. Niestety nie zobaczymy na nich Kadabry. Aktualnie można tworzyć własne karty na serwisie http://www.mypokecard.com/pl/, niestety zamiast śmiesznych i porządnych kart ujrzymy takie syfy jak 100 kart z Creeperem, 50 kart z Herobrinem, 100 kart z Anime, no i Googolplex tych z Pikachu, wszystkie pozbawione wielkich liter i znaków interpunkcyjnych (Aż strach.). Pokerap - utwór używany podczas II Wojny Światowej w Aushwitz-Birkenau do torturowania Żydów. Z jakiegoś powodu schlany spiker wymienia wszystkie pokemony w tempie wiewiórki walącej gruchę, a pod koniec wydziera japę i odcinek się kończy. Zniesiony z 2 serią anime z powodu napadów obsesyjno-kompulsywnych spowodowanych przez tą piosenkę. Używana jest także do kontroli tłumów podczas zamieszek. Gry *Red/Green/Blue/Yellow: Od nich się zaczęło. Typowe RPGi. Fabularnie kierujemy dzieciakiem mieszkającym między wódką a zakąską w Kanto. Trzy pierwsze to istny klasyk, natomiast Yellow stworzono aby zaspokoić fanów żółtego myszona, który to w tej wersji jest wszędzie, przez co fani Pikacza mogą nieustannie grzmocić niemca po hełmie do jego "szmeksi policzqff :*". *Gold/Silver/Crystal: Tutaj gramy kolejną latoroślą, ale w rejonie Johto. Tutaj wprowadzono ważną innowację nad którą twórcy pokemonów pracowali w tajnym bunkrze - kolor. Ciekawostką jest iż w wersji Crystal poki ruchają ruszają się podczas walki. Co prawda wygląda to jakby odwalali w narkotycznych spazmach, ale jednak jest. *Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald/FireRed/LeafGreen: Znajdujemy się w Sinnoh. Tutaj według wielu biedaków Pokemony zaczęły upadać. To tutaj po raz pierwszy grafika jakoś wygląda. Podobnie jak w Crystal, w Emerald pokemony poruszają się podczas walki, już trochę mniej spazmatycznie. FireRed i LeafGreen to remake'i Red i Green sprawiające że da się w nie grać. *Diamond/Pearl/Platinum/HeartGold/SoulSilver: Jeszcze lepsza grafika, ale szkoda że same kijowe poki dodała (no, poza Magnetonem, Lickitungiem i innymi ewolucjami). Zrzynając z samych siebie, stworzyli remake (pomimo zrobienia jednego, incepcja normalnie). *Black/White/Black 2/White 2: Region Unova, baba jako profesor (NO I CZENŹDŹOWE CZY DE!!!!!!111ONEONE). W wersji Black jest smok rasista, w wersji White jest murzyn. Jest też trzeci, który siedzi w grze i w*ierdala chipsy i jara się patrząc przez monitoring na graczy próbujących go odnaleźć. *X/Y/OmegaRuby/AlphaSapphire: KALOSZ IKSDE DÓRZO POKEMONUFF OOOOOOO!!!! ALE JAZDA!!!! W TRZY DEEEEEEEEE! W CZY DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!! Ludzie jarają się tym jak Wietnamska wioska napalmem, a jedynym jej plusem jest dodatkowa stóweczka pokemonów gotowych do nadmuchania bądź pogrubienia w rozmaitych stylach (kto fetyszyście zabroni?). Dodano także możliwość zabawy z podopiecznym, w tym karmienie go. Choćbyś jednak wpychał w niego frytki usmażone w smalcu, nie przytyje się nawet o mikrogram. Kategoria:Pokemony